the_avatar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental (Fair Snow-White)
The Elementals are the embodiments of the four classical elements of nature — fire, air, water and earth. They were originally celestial beings, who relinquished their lustrous positions to act as protectors of the veil which separated the spiritual and physical planes. History Ancient History Long ago, there was a heavenly kingdom ruled by Tui, the powerful, but uncaring, Moon Emperor and his wife, La. Working for this emperor were three magnificent celestial beings. The emperor's daughter, the beautiful celestial maiden Kaguya, was greatly worried for the humans who occupied the lands she once inhabited, for a famine had been on the land for many months. At Kaguya's behest, the celestials helped her to assist the people; two of them boiled the water from the oceans, and the others helped lift it to the skys. The terrible drought was ended, but the emperor was enraged that the celestials acted without his permission and he ordered them locked inside three mountains. His beloved Kaguya was appalled, and she ran away with the celestials after freeing them. All that was left to remember her by was a fine robe her father gave her. At some point after their banishment, the celestials, now known as the elementals, became the guardians of the veil between the spirit and physical world. Eventually, each were each killed, but being immortal, their spirits were reincarnated, and across eons and millennia, the four elementals lived, died and lived again. Powers and Abilities The Elementals are powerful celestial beings who live on Earth and each represent one of the aforementioned elements. They seem to share the following abilities and traits: *'Immortality:' The Elementals were ageless in their native forms; however they could still be killed and whenever an Elemental dies, their soul is reincarnated into a new body, meaning that there is almost always a living representative for each element at any one time. The Elementals can occasionally make contact with their past lives. After reaching maturity in their reincarnated forms, the Elementals ceased aging. *'Enhanced Condition:' The Elementals possesses some undisclosed level of enhanced strength and durability. *'Limited Psychic Abilities:' The Elementals have demonstrated rudimentary psychic abilities. *'Kamuitama (カムイ魂, "Spirit of God"):' A divine power that is wielded by celestial beings. The Elmentals inherited this power as they are the reincarnations of celestial beings; whether they are still considered semi-divine beings or demigods is not exclusively stated. Each Elemental's kamuitama is affiliated with one of the four classical elements. **'Aura Projection:' The Elementals can project an aura around them that they can control, either radiating it from their entire bodies or emitting it from specific parts of their bodies, such as their hands. **'Bubbling:' The Elementals have the ability to encase an object inside a bubble. The color of the bubble depends on the Elemental. The bubbles can be sent to wherever their creator considers "home". If a spirit is inside, it is kept in a form of stasis. These bubbles are entirely independent of their creator's state, and seem to be able to exist indefinitely if undisturbed. **'Bending Bestowing/Removal: '''The Elementals have the ability to bestow others the ability to bend the element they are affiliated with. Similarly, they can strip a bender of their ability to manipulate their respective element; for example, the fire elemental can remove a firebender's bending, but not a defender's bending. **'Elemental Form:' At their most powerful, the Elementals can literally become their element while increasing all of their elemental abilities to their zenith of strength, allowing them to transform the world around them into more of their element, including people and even other elementals, whose personalities become corrupted by the element that absorbs them. But this is risky and rather dangerous because it costs them their humanity and they could be easily controlled and enthralled. *'Limited Shapeshifting:''' The Elementals can change their eye and hair color at will. Individual Elemental Powers Each of the four Elementals possess power over one of the five classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air. Category:Fair Snow-White